


"...Can I Pat Your Head?" (Ft. Pierce's Unlikely Purring)

by orphan_account



Category: Aphmau My Inner Demons, Minecraft (Video Game), aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Head pats, Napping, Other, Stress Relief, aphmau mid, asch is a bitch, ava is ur roommate in this, i said BE NICE, major fluff, my inner demons - Freeform, no beta we die like men, pierce is just a giant cat, sleeping, sleepy, this is my first fic please be nice lmao, um i need to charge my laptop, wink wonk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pierce always pats yours and Ava's heads, and you want to return the favor after a stressful day. But wait... what's that noise he's making?In which Pierce is basically just a giant cat and likes some good ol head scritchies too.(this is my first fic ever! during quarantine i was looking for something from my childhood to watch as a coping mechanism and wow, i hadn't watched aphmau in a while... so i binge watched almost everything and i'm obsessed again.)
Relationships: Ava (My Inner Demons) & Reader, Pierce (My Inner Demons) / Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	"...Can I Pat Your Head?" (Ft. Pierce's Unlikely Purring)

You stomped out of the wall in your and Ava’s shared apartment and furiously flipped it off, hoping the residents there would know just how irritated you were—  
Wait, wait, wait. Let’s take a breather and remember why you were coming out of a wall. Well, there was a portal within the wall that led to some palace and five demon dudes... and one was very irritating.

Ah, yeah, the reader probably needs more context. One day about a month ago, said five demon dudes melted the doorknob to your apartment and barged in, carrying 1 (one) unconscious roommate (Ava), following said unconscious roommate’s cat (Johnny), and demanding shelter and knowledge about the human world of “Ee-urth”. It had startled you so much you went into a state of panic and anger, and you’d grabbed two knives from the kitchen. 

The shouting match was funny to look back on; you backed into the corner of the kitchen behind the island, waving around one small butter knife and a meat cleaver you and Ava had gotten as a joke (which, fun fact, came in handy in that situation! Not as in you chopped someone. It was just useful to threaten people with.) The daemos soon grew unimpressed and managed to subdue you eventually, though. Once everything was sorted out, including the prisoner situation, the “sorceress”/”princess” Ava and you, her “apprentice”/”prime” (according to the daemos), you learned how to live with Rhys, Asch, Pierce, Leif and Noi.

Asch by far was the one you most disagreed with, so it would only make sense to have arguments almost all the time, with his hot temper, tendency to disrespect others, and be blatantly rude without regards to others. You were becoming more and more irritated every time you fought.

For now, you just sat down outside the Magic Barrier of Crayola that Ava made around the portal door and thunked your head back against the wall, letting out a frustrated groan. You now understood what your parents meant when they said “stress kills”. You lamented what had become your life (living with five daemos from a different planet or something) and searched your hair for any gray ones to see if stress was taking its toll on your body.

You were furiously muttering under your breath about Asch when you heard the strange noise the portal made whenever someone entered or exited. You sighed and looked up. “The hell do you want now, stupid bi—“

Ah. You had expected Asch to be there, not Pierce. The latter daemos was standing there, looking down at you with his signature hooded-eyes deadpan. You quickly apologized. “Sorry, I thought you were Asch, you know? I thought he’d try to argue with me even more.”

He shook his head and sat down next to you. “It’s okay.”

Man of many words, huh. It was convenient that he showed up, because you were meaning to ask him a question.

Pierce was the one who was the most intriguing out of all of them. He was silent most of the time, but did show anger and extreme protectiveness towards others. When and if he got mad, his “angry face” was terrifying and could strike fear in even Leif’s heart. He was interesting and had been occupying your mind for some time now. You liked thinking about him because of his complexity. He also made for pleasant company when the others bothered you too much.

Well, you sat there for thirty seconds awkwardly before you blurted out, “Can I pat your head?”

He looked at you and said nothing.  
You started to nervously cover for yourself. “I mean, you do it to me and Ava a lot, and I don’t know if you like physical contact too much or something, but I was gonna—uh— _return the favor?_ I was just—“  
“Yes.”

You blanched. “Oh, wait, really?”  
“Yes.”

_“Oh.”_  
A beat of silence passed. Pierce nodded at you in your incredulous state as if to say _“didn’t you want to do it? go ahead.”_

You tentatively put a hand on his head and started slowly patting it. His hair was quite voluminous and a couple strands did escape the tight ponytail he normally had it in, some falling in front of his face and framing his cheeks. You made sure not to touch his horns (although it looked very tempting) since all the daemos seemed to not like it when they were touched.

Well, this is what you had been wanting to do for a while now. It had seemed so enticing before you asked. It was definitely a nice experience, just a bit more uneventful than your imagined version of it.

And so you were minding your business, gently patting Pierce’s head, sitting there in silence, being consumed in your thoughts… until you heard a low rumbling noise. You faltered in the pats before resuming, not wanting to disturb the tranquility of the scene, and looked around wide-eyed for the source of the sound. It was loud enough to cause you some concern, that's for sure.  
It seemed to be coming from the daemos himself. You wracked your brain as to what kind of noise he was making. It sounded like something people would compare to a motorcycle or an expensive car, and…

Oh.

Purring.  
Pierce was _purring._

At the realization, you nearly stopped your actions as you inwardly shouted and cried at yourself that it was much too cute. The tall giant who seemed so intimidating was… doing the thing that cats do when pet. He was sitting with his back to the wall, head bent down, eyes closed. You felt his head lean into your hand, and so you pet a little harder in the direction he nudged it to. The only thing he did was relax and purr harder.

You hadn’t expected him to agree to you patting his head anyways, so this was definitely better than arguing with Asch. Not to mention that Pierce was silent almost all the time and never let his guard down, so this was also unusual.

Was it actually purring, though? Did the daemos know what purring was? Did the cat-like spirits purr on Daemos?

“Pierce… are you purring?” You queried softly.  
He stopped making the sound for a moment and replied, “What is purring?”

You fished your phone out of your pocket and looked up the definition, because you didn’t want to try explaining it on your own. You read the Google definition of it aloud. “‘(Of a cat), to make a low continuous vibratory sound expressing contentment’, or ‘a low continuous vibratory sound, typically that made by a cat or vehicle.’”

Pierce closed his eyes again and simply said “Yes.” So he was purring. Did all daemos do that? You’d have to ask at another time. Meanwhile, you resumed your head patting (which at this point had become head scratching) and decided to take a shot. 

“You know, it’s cute. I can almost feel the vibrations in my hand,” you joked, and started to scratch a different spot on his head (head scritchies are nice). You felt his body stiffen in response, and you looked at his face to see a light reddish hue on his cheeks. His eyebrows were scrunched together and he made an expression you couldn’t make out properly. It was quite cute but odd to see instead of his usual calm and unassuming expression.

Suddenly, he turned towards you, wrapped his arms around your waist, and buried his face in your shoulder. He still dwarfed you in size and his robes were rather floppy and a bit all over the place, so it took a little rearranging to get fully comfortable in his arms.

“Can you feel it more now?” He asked quietly. You nodded. It was warm and pleasant to feel, and you reached upwards and rested a hand on his hair tie. “Can I take this out to pet your hair better?”

You registered him saying a small “yes” and pulled it out. You put it around your wrist and proceeded with running your fingers through his hair. It was indeed very thick and looked nice cascading over his shoulder, partially obscuring the tattoo on his shoulder. The purring sounds were louder than ever with how you were positioned, and it was extremely therapeutic.

You wondered why he was able to let his guard down with you and be more open. If anyone else attempted to pat his head, he would probably grab their hands and lower them down. Or judo flip them. Same difference.  
Were you special? Why was he allowing you of all people to initiate and engage in physical contact? You would have worked your brain into a tizzy if you weren’t extremely relaxed, though. You stayed like that for a while, just sitting and enjoying each other’s company, petting Pierce… until Ava walked in.

“...Y/N? Pierce?”

You looked up towards her. “Ava, he’s purring. Listen.”  
Your roommate walked over past the couch, bent down and leaned her head towards Pierce to listen. After a couple beats of silence (save for Pierce’s steady rumbling and the rustle of your fingers carding through his hair) her eyes widened. “Oh my god, you’re right.”

“It’s so cool,” you told her. “it’s, like...” You didn’t get to finish your sentence as it was cut off by a gigantic yawn. Seems the purring also had the ability to put you to sleep. Ava, noticing this, began to usher both of you off the floor. “You guys, if you need to sleep or something just go ahead to your room for a nap. I can tell the others you’re busy or outside. And Pierce, is that a new look with the hair down? Looks nice.”

You looked up at her. She had a small smirk on her face, as if she knew exactly what she was doing . Scratch that, she definitely knew. You narrowed your eyes at her, and she stuck her tongue out in response; the true reaction one would garner from a mischievous roommate. But... a little nap wouldn’t hurt... right?

“Pierce, do you want to take a nap?”  
“...A nap?”

Ava butted in once more. “It’s something humans do to regain their power if they need a quick boost in the middle of the day. Children do it especially, but it’s really healthy to do it no matter what age you are. It’s just like... sleeping for around one to four hours in the middle of the day.”  
Pierce mulled over it. “That must be why some humans here are so powerful. Constantly recharging and conserving power is important.”

You shook your head. “Well, people don’t do it every day— oh well. I’m tired anyways. I’m heading to my bedroom.” You got up and almost stumbled over yourself, pins and needles in your legs after sitting in a certain position for a while. Pierce, however, got up with the same steady grace he always moved with. You tripped a little bit and felt yourself being lifted in the air. He was _carrying_ you—oh— _god_ —

You had previously prided yourself on not being the dumb blushy tsundere character from fanfictions. Now you weren’t very tsundere, but you still considered yourself dumb and blushy, unfortunately. And as far as you knew, you weren’t in a fanfiction, either...

Instead of unceremoniously dumping you on your bed, Pierce instead gently laid you down, then crawled in and wrapped his limbs around yours. You were trying to rewire your mental circuits after that whole carrying thing, so you were a little out of it. Your daze was interrupted by Pierce impatiently taking your hand and putting it on his head as a demand for more head pats.

You chuckled and resumed your petting, and he closed his eyes once more. He really was like a very large cat.  
After a while you could hear him begin to purr again. You could tell he was very pleased by receiving positive physical contact. Maybe he just hadn’t had that much back on Daemos? From what the others had told you, there was nothing really resembling close friendship in the dreary dimension, so it would make sense. You were more than happy to give him physical contact anyways.

You finally started to drift off to sleep after the mentally strenuous activities you had done today; teaching Noi how to make sandwiches with Ava, preventing Leif from killing someone again, explaining a laundry hamper to Rhys, arguing with Asch, and being subject to heart palpitation-inducingly cute scenarios with Pierce. You could barely keep your hand moving and eventually let it drop down to behind his head, your eyelids feeling like lead weights. This had turned out to be one of the best days you’d ever had. And right when your consciousness slipped from your weak hold on it, you were able to feel a pair of lips rest on your forehead and a hand gently go through your hair.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!!! i hope you liked it, seeing as this is my first ever fic.
> 
> “Prime” is a gender-neutral royalty term i was trying out for the reader cause i decided to not write any of the reader’s pronouns in the story (to keep it neutral for all readers :)) I know it doesn’t fit too well but it sounds a bit fantasy-like and similar to something an unknown noble from daemos would be titled.


End file.
